ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill the Baby Fish
Summary A Pisciss Volann wants to turn Ben into Ultimate Ripjaws so he can see what an evolved Pisciss Volann looks like. When Ben turns into Devolved Ripjaws instead, the Pisciss Volann tries to kill him. Plot On Pisciss..... (Pisciss Volann 1): I'm saying this! (Pisciss Volann 2): What are you saying, Kodums? (Kodums): I just couldn't think of what to say, so I said what Roads set up for Kevin to say. (Pisciss Volann 2): Fourth wall breaker! He punched Kodums. (Kodums): I like to break the fourth wall. It makes the episode funny. Kodums punched the second Pisciss Volann, knocking him out with a shiner. (Kodums): You see that, audience? I'm deadly! Theme song! Above Pisciss on Ship.... (Ben): Are you sure the nuke is here? (Kevin): I'm sure. The nuke tracker is always right. (Ben): That's a tracker for French ham. (Kevin): I'm hungry! Ship flies down to Pisciss. Ben turns into Ripjaws and slithers into the water. Gwen and Kevin put on diving suits and start swimming in the water. They all swim past Kodums. (Kodums): A Pisciss Volann? Hey, he had the Ultimatrix symbol. He must be Ben Tennyson! I wanna see what an evolved Pisciss Volann looks like. Kodums starts swimming after them. Then, Kevin sees a dead narwhal holding a seaweed burger. He starts to swim to it, and the tracker is beeping like crazy. (Kevin): It must have French ham on it. Kevin swam to the sandwich. He picked it up and ate it. He swam back and bumped into a nuke. Ben and Gwen arrive. (Kevin): Let me have some time to shut it down. Kevin absorbs the nuke. He then makes a coating over the nuke made over the material. (Gwen): How will that help? (Kevin): Just a couple more layers. Kevin makes more layers over the nuke. The nuke explodes through the metal, killing all three of them. Another pair of them swam towards where they were killed. (Gwen): Good thing we cloned ourselves. Kodums swims towards them. (Kodums): Hey, Ben! (Ben): I don't know you. (Kodums): I go by Kodums. Turn into Ultimate Ripjaws. (Ben): Can't. (Kodums): Why not? Kodums reached for the Ultimatrix and pushed it. Ben turned into Devolved Ripjaws. (Ben): Hey! All man! (Kodums): Devolved Ripjaws? Ben turned into caviar. (Kodums): Yum, caviar. Kodums ate a little caviar. (Kodums): This is your last day! Then, the caviar started to crack. (Kevin): What's happening? (Gwen): He's cracking! (Kodums): Oh, I don't think so! Kodums grabbed Ben in his claws and swam up to the surface. He sucked all the water off. Gwen and Kevin floated up in a mana bubble. (Ben): That didn't go so well. Ben turned out of caviar mode. (Kevin): Let's prepare for battle! Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are building a submarine tank. They also have blasters that shoot small bombs. (Ben): This is gonna be awesome! Meanwhile.... (Kodums): He must die. Kodums was building a battle ship. Some crabs were helping him by adding equipment. Kodums picked up a plasma rifle. (Kodums): This is gonna be awesome! Later, Ship and Kodums' ship are lowering the underwater vehicles into Pisciss. (Ben): Gwen, stay outside for extra attack. Kevin, stay in the controls for defense. I'm kicking it fish style. (Kodums): Kodums, stay outside for extra attack. Kodums, stay in the controls for defense. I'm going freestyle. (Ben): Did you just assign yourself some tasks? (Kodums): No. Maybe. So? Let the battle begin! One of the eggs hatched a baby shark, who was piloting the ship. The other eggs were for ammo. Ben shot cannonball blasts. Kodums and his crab minions shot plasma rifles at the blasts, then destroyed a lot of the ship. (Ben): Kevin! (Kevin): On it! Kevin absorbed some metal, then recreated it around the destroyed parts. Gwen shot mana blasts and destroyed the crabs' plasma rifles. (Kodums): Not enough to beat me! Kodums shot his plasma rifle. Gwen made a shield, but Kodums pressed a button on his belt that injured Gwen. (Ben): Alright, this is the last thing I can do! Ben shot the eggs from his cannon. They all hatched into bigger sharks and piranhas. They started biting off Kodums' ship. (Kodums): NOOOOO!!!! Then, the Ben that was controlling the submarine shot a devolve beam at Kodums and turned him into caviar. All of the gang swam back to the surface. (Kodums): Aww man! Oh, well, I can do this! Kodums ate himself. THE END Trivia *First appearance of Kodums. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: De-Evolution